


What's the date Mycroft?

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Angst filled pairing of Mycroft/Molly [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, April Fool's Trick, F/M, Mollcroft, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April Fool's day and Sherlock plays a trick on Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are not mine. This work is purely for entertaiment.
> 
> Lots of angst for poor Mycroft.  
> Sherlock thinks he's so funny!

“What is it Sherlock,” said an exasperated Mycroft as he walked into Sherlock’s flat. “I am in the middle of something.”

Sherlock was sitting in his chair, staring intently at a fixed point in front of him, his hands peeked under his chin. Without making eye contact he motioned for Mycroft to sit in John’s chair, across from him.

Mycroft sat down and frowned at Sherlock.

“Something has happened,” said Sherlock quietly, “I have been calculating the various outcomes and there seems to be only one rational solution.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Stop being so obtuse Sherlock. Get on with it. I have a meeting with the Koreans and I’m already late.”

“It’s Molly,” sighed Sherlock.

Sherlock now had Mycroft’s full attention. Mycroft tried to keep his breathing steady just the mere mention of her name made his heart race.

“She’s … she’s … well … it turns out she’s pregnant …. Ah … we’re pregnant,” Sherlock looked up and gave Mycroft a weak smile. 

Mycroft was desperately glad he was sitting down as all the blood drained from his face. All these months he had convinced himself that nothing was going on between his brother and Molly. It was one sided, Molly had a crush on Sherlock, that was it. His brother treated her so horribly. How could Molly let this happen? Mycroft had been waiting for the day Sherlock took a step too far, so Mycroft could reach out to Molly and tell her, she didn’t deserve this. He would treat her better, if only she would … If only he hadn’t missed his opportunity …

Sherlock watched Mycroft, waiting for a response.

Mycroft, with an aching heart, responded coldly, “So why are you involving me in what is clearly a domestic issue?”

“Isn’t it obvious brother dear? scoffed Sherlock, “I’m going to do the honourable thing and marry the poor girl. I need a best man.”

Mycroft looked over at Sherlock with daggers in his eyes.

With bile is raising in the back of his throat, the voice in Mycroft’s head started screaming, How could I miss the fact that my horrible little brother has gotten the woman I crave pregnant? How can I possibly stand up for him as he marries this beautiful creature that he doesn’t deserve? How did this happen?!

“Whatever you wish, dear Sherlock” Mycroft replied in his best smarmy tone. “If you feel my presence at your shot-gun wedding would in any way validate your tragic lack of knowledge about when and how to use contraception, I will oblige.”

Mycroft felt utterly defeated. The words that come out of his mouth bore no relation to what was in his heart or head. 

Sherlock was up and pacing around now “… I was thinking if you can make a few calls then perhaps we can get a quick registry office ceremony, get things taken care of before she starts to show. What do you think? Cream dress? Yes, given the circumstances that would probably be best … Mycroft, are you okay, you don’t look very well.” Sherlock was frowning at Mycroft. 

As he sat there in John’s chair, Mycroft’s heart was breaking. Visions of Molly filled his head: in a wedding dress coming down the aisle, smiling at not him; kissing a groom, that was not him; with a huge belly organizing stuffed animals in a nursery, not in his house; exhausted and radiant after having given birth to a baby that wasn’t his. Mycroft just sat in silence as his world crumbled around him.

“What’s the date today?” Sherlock was now looking through the piles of paper on his desk for his diary.

“April 1st, Sherlock,” replied Mycroft with his hand over his eyes.

Sherlock looked up at Mycroft with a smirk on his face and waited for the penny to drop.

“You bastard,” Mycroft hissed.

“Gotcha!” Sherlock was doubled over with laughter, “Mycroft you should have seen the look on your face! Priceless” 

“You’re not getting married,” asked Mycroft trying not to hyperventilate. 

“Nope,” said Sherlock, shaking his head still giggling.

“And she’s not … pregnant,” Mycroft closed his eyes as he said this word and tried to force the beautiful image of a blossoming Molly out of his mind.

Sherlock shuddered, “Ugh, of course not. Obviously Molly and I have not … ah, No.” he said shaking his head gently.

Mycroft slowly stood up, cast one final disdainful look at Sherlock and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Sherlock went over the window and watched as his brother’s sleek black car pull up. Before getting in Mycroft laid his arm on the car roof. His forehead on his arm Mycroft stood there taking deep breaths obviously trying to calm himself down. After a few moments when Mycroft’s breathing became steady he stood straight, adjusted his coat and got in his car. 

What a curious reaction thought Sherlock. Just as Sherlock began to work through why Mycroft could have behaved this way there was soft knock at the door.

The door opened and in came John, “Hi Sherlock. I came right away. Is everything okay?” 

“Ah, John please sit. I have news…..” My next victim has arrived thought Sherlock. I’ll get back to thinking about Mycroft later.


	2. What Mycroft Did Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mycroft leaves Sherlock he goes in search of Molly .... The two of them decide to play a prank on Sherlock and the British Government ends up in a very compromising position indeed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment. 
> 
> Given the content of this chapter I have raised the rating of the the story because I can't just rate this chapter. Lots of fluff and a VERY compromising position. Be warned!

Mycroft took a deep breath. This was rediculous. He was a grown man. It's time he quit acting so childish. 

He told his driver to take him to Bart's. This would cause a major international incident but he didn't care. He had made up his mind. It was time to tell Molly how he felt about her. The Koreans would have to wait.   
   
*****

Mycroft took a deep breath and strided purposefully into Bart's and down the bright corridor to the morgue and Molly's lab. 

To his dismay, he was met with a locked door and a sign alerting everyone that the morgue was closed for the day. 

*****

Molly was in her flat sitting on the couch reading the latest medical journal. She briefly looked up when she heard a key in the lock. A small smile spread across her face. Today she had double locked the door so he wasn't getting in. Soon she heard a key in the second lock. 

"Hey Mycroft," she called out. "What are you doing here?" She didn't bother to move from the couch. 

"Why is your door double locked?" Mycroft had hung up his coat and walked into the living room. Molly was on the couch in sweat pants and her uni sweatshirt. Her hair was carelessly twisted up on her head and held in place with a pencil. 

This is what hurt Mycroft the most. He could tell she didn't think of him as a potential suitor because she never made an effort with her appearance when he was around.  He wished she would sneak off, just once, and put on some lipstick when he appeared. Or even run a brush through her hair. Anything to indicate he was a man and not just Sherlock's brother. 

Oh well.  Here goes nothing. 

"I went to your lab." Mycroft sat down on the couch. 

"I'm not in my lab." Molly moved her feet to make room for Mycroft to sit down but didn't look up from her reading. 

"Your door was double locked." Mycroft was beginning to get cold feet. Molly seemed to be in a very defensive mood today.

"I'm hiding from your brother. He only has a key to the bottom lock. " Molly said absent-mindedly. "Your brother, a morgue, and April First do not mix. The orderlies still talk about last years prank. And I have just recently stopped sleeping with the hall light on. I figured hiding in my flat today was the best plan."

Mycroft nodded as he remembered. What Sherlock did last year was exceptional. 

"He got me earlier. I wanted to kill him" admitted Mycroft. 

Molly simply made an um-hum noise, but didn't look up. 

Mycroft took a deep breath, "Molly I am trying to talk to you. Please put down that journal."

Molly closed the journal, but kept her finger in her page and looked directly at Mycroft. 

"Have you come over to tell me you love me?" asked Molly her face showing no emotion. 

Mycroft could only blink at Molly. 

"Sherlock has beat you to it."

"What?" Mycroft frowned at Molly. "When?"

"He texted about half-an-hour ago." And with a smile Molly added, "I figured he was just joking so I thought I would get him back. I told him we were going to shag. But then he asked about your birthmark and I couldn't answer so my April Fools prank didn't get very far."

Despite the shock and horror he felt, Mycroft Holmes saw an opportunity. 

"Show me the texts." 

Molly opened up the text string and handed her phone to Mycroft. 

SMS: Mycroft is desperately in love with you. He's coming over to tell you. - SH

SMS: So far so good.  -m

SMS: ? - SH

SMS: He has professed his love and we are about to have a celebratory shag. -m

SMS: If you are indeed about to engage in intercourse with my brother then prove it by telling me where his birthmark is? - SH

Mycroft smiled mischievously and looking Molly directly in the eye said, "My birthmark is behind my right knee." He handed her phone back. 

Molly put her journal on the coffee table and bit her bottom lip as she typed. She hit send. 

Both burst out laughing imaging the shocked look on Sherlock's face. They read the next text together. 

SMS: Lucky guess. Shagging unlikely as I know for a fact he is in Whitehall at a meeting. - SH

Mycroft took Molly's phone and typed:

SMS: BBC1 - m

Molly frowned at Mycroft, picked up the remote and turned on the telly to BBC1.

There was a huge red banner across the bottom of the screen with Breaking News in large white letters. 

The presenter was speaking, "This afternoon the British delegation walked out of the talks with Korea. No warning or explanation was given ...."

Molly's mouth dropped open as she turned to look at Mycroft. 

Mycroft looked sheepish, "I told you I wanted to talk to you."

"We'll talk after we finish torturing Sherlock. Come on! Get stuck in!" Molly was laughing. 

Mycroft reached into his pocket and pulled out his own phone.   
Molly watched over his shoulder as Mycroft typed. She was so close he could smell the last faint notes of the perfume she had put on earlier. 

SMS: Stop texting Molly. You are ruining the mood. -MH

Instantly came the reply:

SMS: Are you with molly? -SH

Mycroft was giggling as he typed:

SMS: "With" as in the biblical sense or simply in the general area of? -MH

Both were now full out laughing. 

Molly screamed when Mycrofts phone rang.  

He held a finger up to his lips, and took a deep breath. 

Mycroft answered after four rings.  

Mycroft answered Sherlock's call on speakerphone so they could both hear what he said.

"Calling isn't any less damaging to the ambiance. Make it quick I'm just about to have my way with your not pregnant pseudo fiancé."

Molly's eyes were huge and her sleeve covered hands were over her mouth. Mycroft winked at her. 

"Is she there?" Sherlock demanded. 

"Sherlock you do know how sex works don't you? Both parties are required to at least be in the same room." replied Mycroft very calmly. 

"If she is there what colour is the bra she is wearing?" They could hear the confusion in Sherlock's voice.   
"Why?"  
"Molly is a creature of habit and her undergarments are on a strict daily rotation."

Mycroft looked over at Molly and holding her gaze he slowly lent over and using two fingers pulled the collar of her sweatshirt away from her neck. He then dropped his gaze and looked straight down her shirt. The sound of her breath catching in her throat was loud enough so that Sherlock was sure to hear.  

"Soft pink background with tiny blue flowers. I would guess they are to be Primroses but the artist has taken significant liberties." answered Mycroft, his gaze having returned to Molly's face. 

"I'm comming over."

"I wouldn't if I were you Sherlock. With all this sex it's like one of those nature programmes that mummy wouldn't let you watch. You know the ones with David Attenborough?" 

"Whatever. You two are probably just having tea."

With an evil grin on her face Molly straddled Mycroft and slowly licked his left ear. 

That action caused a sound that was the most un-Mycroft noise Mycroft had ever made.

They could hear Sherlock drop his phone. Then the line went dead. 

"Why on Earth did you do that?" gasped Mycroft, his mind still reeling from the most intoxicating feeling his left ear had ever encountered. 

"Because you weren't being convincing enough," explained Molly sliding off of his lap. "NOW he is coming over. Let's go to bed."

Mycroft felt like he had slipped into some strange parallel universe. Molly took his hand and led him into the bedroom. Standing in front of him she took off her sweatshirt in one fluid motion and let it drop to the floor. Next she slipped out of her sweatpants. She stood in front of him wearing only her knickers and bra.

"Come on, don't just stand there staring! You have seen me in my swimsuit so you have seen it all before. He'll be here soon! It only takes 13 minutes from Baker Street at this time of day!" Molly then proceeded to slip off Mycroft's jacket and toss it on the floor. Then she turned her attention to his belt and trousers. Mycroft just stood there and nerviously gulped. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. 

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle," said Molly giggling as she tugged down the sides of his trousers. It was at this point Mycroft decided to get involved with the undressing just to be on the safe side. Seeing he was now finally participating, Molly crawled onto the bed and proceeded to unmake it by flailing around. Then she lay down.

Mycroft's brain had officially stopped trying to understand the course of events that had brought him to this point. Vaguely he remembered that his schedule for today had said "Diplomatic talks with Korea." There had been no mention of watching Molly roll around on her bed nearly naked.  He was very sure this had not been on his agenda.

"Okay, come here." Molly was lying on her back propped up on her elbows, one leg bent, one leg straight, legs slightly apart -- Mycroft had imagined Molly in exactly this position during so many lonely nights and now here she was beaconing him to pretend to shag her in front of his brother.  How in God's name had he let this happen?

Mycroft was sure at some point in the future this would all make sense. That it would come to be a humorous family anticdote. But at that moment he could not longer think rationally and instead did as he was told and slowly made his way up the bed towards Molly.

Thankfully Molly artfully arranged a few layers of sheets betwen them as well as draping part of the sheet over them.  Looking in the mirror near her bed the scene did look quite reilistic.  With Molly still in her bra and Mycroft with his shirt open but still on, it looked quite sexy, like passion had consumed them before all clothing could be removed.

Once the stage was set all they could do was wait until they heard Sherlock. Molly looked up at Mycroft and tried to make small talk.

"So, about you being in love with me ..."

"Please Molly.  This really isn't the time," Mycroft gently chuckled. He was resting on his elbows doing his best not to put too much weight on her, as well as trying to not let her feel how much he was actually enjoying this.

"Mycroft, look at us. If not now when?" Molly rolled her eyes. 

Mycroft looked down at Molly. With her hair spread out on the pillows behind her she was looking like a Renaissance beauty. He could no longer resist. Just as Mycroft was about to pour his heart out, they heard Sherlock coming up the stairs. 

"Quick! Lick my neck!" commanded Molly.  Mycroft did as he was told and a loud moan escaped from Molly. She returned the favour and a similar noise, this time from Mycroft, greeted Sherlock as he entered the room.

"Get off her."

His breathing ragged, Mycroft looked over at Sherlock.  "Why? So you can get the keys to her lab? Or maybe ask her to get you some coffee?" Molly reached up and kissed Mycroft's chest.

"Oh this is disgusting. Stop this now you two!" Sherlock stomped his foot in protest. 

"No! You stop it Sherlock! Stop being a spoilt child who has to be the centre of attention. This is not about you!" Mycroft gasped as Molly ran her fingernails down his back. 

"Molly! When will you come to your senses? Do you know what this man is capable of?" 

Molly was looking into Mycroft's eyes as she answered,"Yes I do Sherlock. He is wonderful. He doesn't make me feel bad. He doesn't humiliate me or belittle me. He is always there to give me a quick smile when you have said something horrible. He even remembers my birthday. I could easily fall in love with him." Molly smiled up at Mycroft. 

Mycroft began to softly kiss and lick along Molly's collar bone making her to once again moan and dig her heels into the bed, thrusting her body upwards.

This was too much for Sherlock. He turned on his heels and headed for the door.

"One last thing Sherlock," Mycroft called breathlessly, "in our haste we have forgotten to use any birth control. If we do find ourselves pregnant I promise to name it after you."

"I hate you!" called Sherlock from the living room.  
"Likewise!" answered Mycroft. 

Then they heard the door slam and footsteps going downstairs.

As soon as the coast was clear Mycroft and Molly burst out laughing. 

Slowly Molly stopped laughing and her face turned serious. 

"Mycroft. Everything I said was true. No April fools."  
Mycroft leaned down and kissed Molly on the mouth. Tentatively at first and then feeling Molly respond the kiss grew to a deep lingering kiss that left them gasping when they parted. 

Myctoft panted the words, "No. Please don't. Stop.

Molly frowned at him. "Is there one comma or full stops between those words," she asked with smile.

"Full stops. Molly I need to stop or we will consumate our relationship before I even have the chance to take you out to dinner," explained Mycroft trying to catch his breath. 

Molly nodded, "You are probably right," and with a cry of anguish Mycroft crawled off Molly. Flopping face down on the bed he let out a resigned moan. 

They both lay side-by side for a few minutes until their breathing patterns returned to normal and the passion dissipated. 

"I'm hungry. Did you say something about dinner? I'll go get dressed," with that Molly slipped out of bed.

Mycroft also got up and gathered his clothes. He went to recompose himself in the living room.

He only had to wait a few minutes before Molly re-appeared in a lovely dress Mycroft hadn't seen before. Her hair had been brushed and was in a neat bun. And she was even wearing lipstick. 


End file.
